euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Miraak Obama/Ascent of the Fallen factions
'Ascendants' Ascendants are those who are chosen as children (ages 5-17) to undergo extreme genetic and cybernetic enhancements through Project Ascension. They generally tend to be the children of government loyalists, or wealthy families who can afford to put their child through the experimental program. While some may exhibit enhanced strength, others may show signs of supernatural intelligence, or heightened senses and perception or more. Most are raised under government care, living in dorm rooms, undergoing gene therapy and surgeries weekly to improve their chosen power. Once deemed ready, they are assigned higher roles in society, be it security, research, intelligence, or more, but are usually kept within roles that directly serve the government. Those who fail to obtain readiness by age 18 are removed from the program. No one knows what happens afterwards. Anyone within the program is marked with a unique identification number on the back of their neck, where just below the skin a special chip is implanted. It is the usual 6 digit number everyone receives but it is preceded with the letter A and a hyphen. It contains all of their personal information like usual, but also their genetic makeup and information on their cybernetics. *These individuals do not possess superpowers- only vast enhancements to natural abilities. 'Ascendant roles' 'Overseers' Overseers are those who patrol the streets, in charge of keeping citizens and whatnot in line. They are authorized to keep the peace through any means, be it through warnings or by force. Upholding the law in Astraeus can be a difficult job, thus only Ascendants are entrusted to this position. They also act as a military force and their training usually involves intense drills, psychological hardening, and crowd control. They are also in charge of investigation of corruption, be it within any corporate business or within The ranks of their own government. They are a very important role, as without them, chaos would quickly ensue and violence could escalate and cause a dangerous situation. It can also be very risky, as they are considered the first line of defense against any form of attack, be it foreign or internal. Many in this role usually possess superior strength, speed, and clearer judgement while also being adept at using weapons and hand to hand combat. They are required to maintain a professional, stoic attitude at all times while on duty, giving them an intimidating demeanor. They are also able to predict one's motives through their cybernetics, reading their emotions through heat sensors and chemical shifts within their body. 'Secret service' The Secret service’s role is to protect the Founders and the Director at all costs. They control surveillance of Astraeus, all while handling intelligence. They have eyes and ears to the ground in all places within the city. They are also in charge of the espionage branch, giving them orders to investigate and relay intel and other important information to the secret service for monitoring. They are considered vital to the preservation of Astraeus, as they constantly face the threat of betrayal and more. They look over the Overseers as well, using Espionage to keep an eye on them. Their training often involves weapons drills, psychological tests, and more. Their modifications usually include heightened perception, such as superior sight, reflexes, smell, taste, and speed. They have cybernetic implants, allowing them to scan anyone or anything near them, perceiving even the most precise composition readings from anyone, on the near molecular level. They must be able to sense even the slightest changes in movement as well, a twitch of a finger, or even a slight change in breathing. 'Espionage' Espionage is considered the eyes, ears, and swords of the Secret Service. All of their reports are filed and sent to the service, where they retrieve it and send more orders. They often infiltrate any suspected enemy stronghold or perhaps a distant civilization. Espionage must relay every single piece of gathered information to Secret service, even to the smallest detail. This role is extremely high risk-high reward, as they must be very cautious in every action they make, as even one small move can cause them to get found out. It is also a very important job- without them, Secret Service would cease to function. Their training involves going through a series of stealth and agility trials, as well as psychological hardening in case of capture. They are also trained in hacking, using cybernetics and interfaces to get through any obstacle they may face. They are identified through chips and number, but when scanned it doesn't show their real ID. Their true identification is protected by further encryption. Their enhancements mainly include vast cybernetic enhancements, allowing them to be very light footed and agile, while having technological interfaces built in. Their genetic modifications often involve naturally having a lighter body mass and only a slightly smaller stature. 'Scientists' Scientists are considered to be one of the highest honors in Astraeus. They are among the smartest individuals within their civilization, and are responsible for developing and researching any form of scientific innovation. They put together medical cures, create new formulas, develop more efficient ways of harnessing forms of energy, and more. They are extremely important in terms of preserving their society as they help support the government while creating a better life for everyone in Astraeus. Their training involves long hours of studying, experimentation, and research. They must show an astounding level of intelligence to be able to complete their training. Scientists also have to be very driven and focused, as their work requires their full attention. They are almost exclusively genetically modified. They were engineered to have a high brain capacity, a quicker thought process, and more. They are supposed to be the smartest individuals among them all, and this is proven true by successful experimentation and new innovations. 'Techs' Techs are as their name specifies. They are extremely adept when it comes to technology, able to program and code as if it were as subconscious as breathing. They are responsible for technological innovations and often collaborate with scientists on large projects that involve both technology and science. Techs aren't only limited to research, however; many of them serve as hackers, able to infiltrate nearly any piece of tech. When allowed, they can manipulate chip information, access camera footage, retrieve lost data, implant viruses, and more. They are used by the secret service often as well as working with espionage if needed. They are exclusively cybernetic, being able to interface and manipulate any piece of tech. Their training often involves countless hours of research, hacking, as well as several projects and classroom instruction on all types of technology. When ready, one may choose which path to take- research or cyber warfare. 'Typics' Typics are individuals who show no form of enhancements, thus not being selected or sent in for Project Ascension after the Red Year Revolutions, or simply being born beforehand. They are relatively normal, living tame lives as agricultural workers, businessmen, factory workers, etc. They are considered the “backbone” of Astraeus, but are often looked down upon by Ascendants. The only difference between the Typics and them are their mental, physical, and technological capabilities- their looks are the same, and could only be told apart through their identification number and chip. While most Typics possess cybernetics and even possibly minor genetic mods, none even closely match the extent of the Ascendants, as they are only given to those born with health problems. All but the Exodus are identified by a plain 6 digit number on their neck with a chip implant. 'Typic roles' 'The Exodus' The Exodus are a group of exiles who live on the city outskirts or beyond. They are those who participated in and survived the Red Year Revolution, or relatives/offspring of those who did. Those not executed were sentenced to permanent exile from Astraeus. They have created a self-sustaining society, scraping by through organizing raids on those who wander too far into the outskirts. They also loot envoys that leave the city, taking supplies, food, and weapons. They are kept out through fences barricading them from the inner city, while they are also kept in through large force field-like barriers. Those who make it in the city are arrested, or shot on sight. They are identified through their chip and their identification number, being identified by their six digit number, with “EX” and hyphen preceding it. Their chips register them as exiled as well. 'Working class' The working class is what helps build the infrastructure of Astraeus and the rest of their territory. They are the working peoples, thus, those who own the businesses and other services that make profit. The working class also involve those who are employed by the said business owners. They range from high corporate CEOs to simple small independent businessmen, and from managers to janitors. Everyone, no matter the pay grade, are considered as one class. These people have nothing special about them, as most typics, and are regarded as the common citizens regardless of their status within their job. 'Founders' The founders are those that make up the governmental body (not including The Director). They help create laws and rule over the Astraeans, and are to be respected and held in a very high regard. The founders are split into 5 groups which are: Research and Technological Advancement, Economic Oversight, Military and Espionage Command, Law and Justice, and Diplomatic Relations. 40 members make up each branch Research and Technological Advancement is in charge of presiding over and directing projects that are worked on by the Scientists and research Techs. Economic Oversight deals with trade, budget, care, and anything else that involves the exchange of money within the Astraean government. Military command is fairly straightforward, with them divulging into new strategies Espionage and the Overseers, as well as discussing new and better defenses and offensive tactics. Law and Justice put laws into effect that are all voted on and are expected to enforce them thoroughly while also handling any court cases brought forth. Diplomatic relations handles alliances and diplomacy, as the name states. They help maintain friendly relations with any other civilizations as well. The founders, however, all work together with the Director to help keep order within Astraeus. 'The Sovereign' The Sovereign is the top dog in Astraeus. They keep watch over every single aspect of the territory, controlling every branch of the founders while having direct contact with the Overseers, Secret Service, Techs, and Scientists at the tips of their fingers. They are a very shadowy individual, almost never seen outside of their main governmental building. However, they have complete military access, and contacts everywhere within Astraeus. They are like an Emperor- acting as a leader and a ruler of the people. Any given announcement from the Sovereign is broadcasted over screens throughout Astraeus, and no matter the order, it must be obeyed, or else they may face punishment. S/he is renowned to be a fair leader, however, and their judgement should be trusted... Category:Blog posts